With the development of internet technology, broadband internet access becomes a reality and demand for more and more users. However, different from the independent broadband internet access, many users share their own broadband internet access with others by routing equipment or proxy software. As a broadband internet account may be shared by a lot of people through a proxy, the cost of broadband internet access may be decreased, and even a profit may be made by the account holder. The sharing of broadband internet access brings huge economic losses to network operators.
The traditional methods for detecting proxy internet access generally fall into two types: the first type is to determine whether a proxy is used according to the change of the connection number of a single internet account, or whether the connection number of a single internet account exceeds a certain threshold; and the second type is to detect proxy internet access by statistically finding the characteristics of the identities (ID) of internet protocol (IP) packets, and the characteristics of the sequence numbers of transmission control protocols (TCP). The first type of method for detecting proxy internet access relies on the rationality of threshold, but it may be difficult to determine a reasonable threshold. Proxy internet access could not be detected by the second type of method if the router could support the modification of the ID information of IP packets and the serial numbers of TCP packets. Therefore, the accuracy of these two types of methods for detecting proxy internet access is low.
The disclosed methods and systems are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems in the art.